La Primera Navidad
by VincentK
Summary: Un one-shot lleno de celos, regalos y una gran cena; en el que nuestras queridas Haruka y Michiru en conjunto con su hija Hotaru y amiga Setsuna, vivirán las fechas decembrinas con situaciones poco comunes que sólo a una familia tan peculiar como ellas podría sucederles. Precede a Evadiendo Responsabilidades.


Los personajes y Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, la historia si y espero les agrade.

"La Primera Navidad…"

El invierno había llegado a Japón, las calles del distrito Azabu Juban en Tokio estaban cubiertas por nieve y los peatones vestían chaquetas, abrigos o alguna prenda que los cubriera del frío.

La tranquilidad, paz, felicidad de la época se respiraba en el ambiente, a excepción de una concurrida plaza de la ciudad repleta de personas, en su mayoría mujeres de todas las edades, algunas acompañadas por niños pequeños.

Desde el local del salón de belleza observaba una chica de cabellos aguamarina, era acompañada por su pequeña hija y su amiga de cabellos verdes oscuros.

"Aún me pregunto cómo es que accediste a esa propuesta Michiru", cuestionó la mujer de ojos carmín a su amiga.

"No tengo ni idea Setsuna, supongo en el momento me convenció", respondió la chica aqua.

-Flashback-

"Me encantan las vísperas de navidad", habló animada la violinista.

"Lo sé Mich, a mí también me gustan", concordó la rubia con una sonrisa.

"Adoro las reuniones familiares y con los amigos", dijo melancólica la senshi de los mares.

"No olvides las vacaciones. Podemos descansar un poco del trabajo y pasar más tiempo con nuestra pequeña", pronunció la corredora que llevaba a Hotaru en sus hombros. La pequeña se sujetaba de la cabeza de la rubia.

"Regalos", la pequeña senshi de la destrucción estaba emocionada, a tal grado de jalar los cabellos rubios de su padre. Haruka soltó un pequeño grito grave de dolor, la aguamarina rió por la escena.

"Así es Hotaru, aunque el verdadero regalo es la oportunidad de estar unidas como familia", afirmó Setsuna sujetando a su hija para que la rubia pudiera sobar su cabeza. La senshi del tiempo fue a comprar un helado con la pequeña.

"Será la primera navidad de nuestra princesa", habló la corredora ya recuperada del incidente ocasionado por Hotaru hacia su persona.

"Claro que no Haruka", contestó la violinista con una expresión de confusión.

"Bueno, bueno, la primera en que recordará que Santa Claus le trajo regalos", se apresuró a hablar la rubia. Las navidades pasadas, las senshis externas mayores habían comprado juguetes para su hija. La diferencia radicaba en la edad de la menor, ahora tenía 3 años y sus estructuras mentales estaban más desarrolladas, así que los sucesos que viviera se quedarían grabados como recuerdos.

"Ruka, como es la primera navidad que recordará Hotaru debemos llevarla con Santa Claus. Quiero una foto de mi pequeña con él, ya sabes, tener capturado el momento en que conozca por primera vez al hombre que trae los regalos la noche antes de navidad", el instinto maternal de la violinista fue externado.

"Eso jamás Michiru. No sabes que esos malditos pueden ser pedófilos. No dejaré que mi princesa se siente en las piernas de un depravado acosador de niños", negó rotundamente la corredora.

"Sólo por un caso que viste en las noticias ya piensas que todos son así", la violinista consideró extremista a su novia.

"Pues sí, generalizaré si es necesario. Así que Hotaru no se sentará sobre un gordo asqueroso acosador de menores", la decisión de la senshi del viento era negativa.

"Aaaa si…Haruka Tenoh, si mi hija no tiene una fotografía con el Santa Claus de la plaza comercial tu no tendrás noche buena", amenazó la aguamarina.

"Ahora que lo pienso mejor existe una solución", respondió nerviosa y en instantes la rubia. Sabía que cuando la violinista tenía un capricho, haría todo para conseguirlo, incluso manipular la situación a su favor.

"Esa actitud me parece mejor. Te escucho", la chica aqua dio oportunidad de hablar a su novia.

"Yo puedo ser el Santa Claus de la plaza. Así Hotaru se sentará en las piernas de su padre y no habrá peligro alguno", negoció la corredora.

La propuesta le pareció buena a Michiru. El recuerdo plasmado en papel sería más especial porque el personaje navideño sería la figura paterna de su hija. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

-Flashback-

Hotaru y sus 2 madres iban saliendo del salón de belleza. Haruka tenía un pequeño descanso de su rutina como Papá Noel.

"Debí darte permiso de esto con un traje tradicional", la violinista se arrepintió de permitir que Haruka llevara un outfit más moderno. El disfraz de la rubia era parecido al del hombre rojo, con la diferencia de que no llevaba la botarga que aparentaba la barriga; la peluca y barbas no eran tan grandes, y había olvidado los lentes en el hogar.

"Vamos Mich, no es tan malo. Recuerda que este diseño fue hecho por Setsuna", la corredora intentó hacer entrar en razón a su novia. La senshi del tiempo creó el vestuario de Haruka, después de que ésta le rogara un modelo más actual y a la moda.

"¿Qué no es tan malo? El lugar está lleno de mujeres que sólo traen a su hijo, hermano, primo, o hasta se pudieron robar un niño, sólo para verte", se mostró celosa la aguamarina.

"Calma esos celos mujer, tu tampoco puedes evitar pensar que soy un Santa muy sexy", la rubia se jactó de la estética física que poseía.

Un sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de la senshi de los mares diciendo seductoramente, "Eso no te lo voy a negar". Retomó la seriedad para continuar hablando, "Aunque….Haruka, tú no te pareces en nada a Santa Claus".

"¿De qué hablas? Si somos como hermanos separados al nacer", respondió de manera sarcástica la corredora.

A pesar de la broma, la aguamarina suspiró y retó a su novia, "Dime que tienes de parecido con el hombre barrigón".

La rubia pensó un poco, "Emm…ambos somos famosos, damos regalos….Ya sé, los 2 tenemos los ojos verdes".

Michiru rió y posteriormente dijo, "Eso no cuenta para nada Haruka, tu apariencia sigue casi intacta".

El receso de la corredora había terminado, debía regresar a la escenografía de trineo con renos, ahí seguirían llegando mujeres con algún infante sacado hasta debajo de las piedras, con la condición de estar cerca del corredor número 1 de Japón, Haruka Tenoh.

La primera en pasar después del descanso sería la hija de la senshi de Urano. Hotaru llegó de la mano de Setsuna.

"Bien pequeña, te dejó con Santa para que le pidas tus regalos", la peli-verde era la primer chica que hacía las cosas correctamente, permitiendo que la menor a su cargo conversara con el personaje de la Navidad.

La pequeña senshi de la destrucción fue cargada por la rubia y colocada en su regazo, "Hola pequeña. Te llamas Hotaru, ¿No es así?".

La menor quedó impactada porque el hombre rojo conociera su nombre, "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre". Echó una mirada rápida pero analítica a la persona que la sostenía en sus piernas, "Papá Haruka".

Los nervios se hicieron presentes en la corredora, su hija la había descubierto. Debía hacer algo o sabía que Michiru tomaría cartas en el asunto por destruir la primera Navidad de su hija; sus noches de diversión se terminarían. También sufriría un castigo por parte de Setsuna, algún viaje al pasado quizá. Su mente trabajó a la velocidad de la luz, no quería terminar en la línea del pasado junto a los primeros hombres, esperando que la teoría Darwiniana hiciera lo suyo, la mataría el aburrimiento, lo único bueno serían esos bats enormes hechos de piedra, no recordaba sus nombres.

"No. Hotaru, me ves como tu papá por el gran amor que le tienes. Pero yo no soy Haruka", quiso confundir a su hija.

"Si, papá Haruka no tener pelo en cara", concluyó la pequeña.

"Dime Hotaru, ¿Cuáles son los regalos que quieres en esta Navidad?", la corredora interrogó a su hija.

"Quiero que mamá Michiru sea feliz", dijo la pequeña senshi de la destrucción. Haruka quedó impactada al escuchar esas palabras.

"¿Cómo? ¿Tú mamá no es feliz?", la corredora sabía que los niños dicen la verdad y tenía la seguridad de que su princesa le contaría lo que ocurría.

"Quiero que papá Haruka regale un anillo a mamá Michiru", un poco más de la incógnita le fue dicha a la senshi del viento.

"Tienes que pedirme tus regalos Hotaru. Eso debes decírselo a tu papá", la senshi de Urano no quiso levantar sospechas.

"No. Mamá Michiru decir a mamá Setsuna y decir secreto. Eso quiero Santa", la voz tierna de la pequeña de ojos púrpura fue escuchada por el hombre rojo.

"Está bien. Como has sido una buena niña, haré lo posible por cumplir tu regalo", la corredora revolvió los cabellos de la menor y la bajó de sus piernas, indicándole que debía ir con Setsuna. Hotaru caminó muy contenta hacia su segunda madre.

A continuación pasó una mujer aproximadamente de la misma edad que la rubia, era acompañada de un niño de unos 6 años. Con descaró tomó asiento en las piernas de la corredora y dejó a su pequeño acompañante a un lado del trineo.

"Disculpe señorita, usted no debe de estar aquí", dijo con un tono nervioso la senshi del viento. Sus nervios se debían a que la mujer que estaba sobre ella era muy atractiva, eso enfurecería en definitiva a Michiru.

"Aún creo en Santa Claus, más si es uno tan atractivo como tú", la mujer puso un dedo en lo poco que se podía ver de los labios de la rubia, ya que gran parte de su rostro era cubierto por las falsas barbas blancas.

"¿No crees que ya estás muy grandecita como para pedirle regalos a Santa Claus? Mejor permite que pase el niño", la corredora le molestaban ese tipo de fanáticas suyas, aquellas que dejaban de lado la relación que sostenía con Michiru, usando sus dotes físicos para conseguir una oportunidad con ella.

La violinista notó la escena y sus celos se elevaron aún más, corrió hasta llegar con su novia, "¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?", expresó su enojo la aguamarina.

"Mostrándole a este galán que puede tener algo mejor a su lado", la desconocida desafió a la senshi de los mares. Después de esas palabras la rubia actuó de forma inconsciente, apartó a la mujer de sus piernas y dijo, "No me hagas reír, no existe dama más bella que Michiru. Estas celosa de mi sirena".

La fanática de Haruka iba a decir algo, su acción fue denegada por una bofetada en su rostro; la senshi de Neptuno impactó su mano con fuerza, "Será mejor que te vayas a tautear a otro lado". Haruka rió por la forma ingeniosa en que se expresó Michiru, la aguamarina jamás perdía la elegancia al expresarse en público.

A pesar de la agresión, la desconocida no se movió del lugar. Pasaron unos minutos de inactividad en la fila de aquellos que querían ver a Santa Claus. La chica aqua se desapareció en ese tiempo, Haruka no se percató de ello, permanecía sentada en el trineo, cruzada de brazos, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, en su mente sólo sonaba una canción _'What Does The Fox Say'_.

La aguamarina había ido a buscar a su amiga de cabellera verde oscuro. Su búsqueda finalizó en un local de repostería.

"Setsuna, ¿Traes el vestido que te pedí?", habló con impaciencia la violinista.

"Si Michiru, está en el maletero del auto", respondió extrañada la peli-verde. Las externas habían viajado por esta ocasión en el auto de la senshi del tiempo.

"¿Te importaría si me lo dieras ahora mismo?", pidió con súplica la chica aqua.

"No entiendo tu urgencia, se supone que lo querías para esta noche. En fin, no tengo problema por entregártelo ahora", accedió la diseñadora con las ideas dispersas en su cabeza. Llegaron al vehículo, Hotaru permanecía sentada en los asientos traseros.

La mujer de ojos carmín le entregó la prenda a su amiga, "Muchas gracias Setsuna", Michiru se alejó con prisa. Fue a los baños de damas para cambiarse de ropa.

La mente de la rubia regresó a la Tierra al escuchar que colocaban una silla cerca de su espacio, alzó la mirada y quedó babeando al ver a su escultural novia con un corto vestido de estilo navideño, el escote de la prenda era sutíl y al mismo tiempo sexy. "¿Por qué?", fue lo único que la corredora pudo estructurar.

"La Señora Claus debe estar presente, ya sabes, sólo por si alguien quiere llevarse la Navidad", un comentario indirecto de la aguamarina hacia la mujer que seguía inmóvil.

"Supongo que si se da el caso alzarás tu mano en posición de stop y dirás, 'Zorra no te lo lleves'", la senshi del viento soltó una carcajada después de bromear.

Al fin se había retirado la fanática, ésta procedía a llevarse al niño que la acompañaba, cuando la rubia habló, "Espera, el niño no tiene la culpa. Merece hablar con Santa".

El pequeño se sentó a un costado de la corredora, "¿Ella es tu hermana?", cuestionó Haruka al niño teniendo de referencia una conclusión realizada por sí misma.

"Si", contestó de manera concreta el menor.

La senshi del viento estaba lista para preguntarle al infante sobre sus regalos, una voz captó su total atención. "Muñeca, que buena estas Michiru Kaio", un hombre entre la multitud gritó un cumplido vulgar hacia la violinista, eso sacó de sus casillas a Haruka y la hizo gritar, "¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO?".

Vaya sorpresa que se llevó la senshi del viento al tener respuesta del niño a su lado, "Es mi papá".

La corredora miró con odio al niño, lo empujó fuera del trineo y lo amenazó, "Tú no tendrás regalos, sólo un trozo de carbón. Largo de aquí". Después de eso el infante se fue llorando.

"Por fin se terminó la fila", se alegró la corredora al ver que ya no habían personas formadas para ver al hombre de traje rojo.

"Ahora viene lo mejor, la cena con mi padre", dijo ansiosa la aguamarina.

"Con calma Señora Claus. ¿A caso debo recordarle que usted no debería estar aquí?", la senshi de Urano tomó de la cintura a la violinista.

"¿Cómo que no debería estar aquí?", la aguamarina puso un semblante serio y retador.

"Si, ya sabes, Santa Claus es el importante, el que escucha a los niños, lleva los regalos. El que hace posible la Navidad", la rubia no debió haber dicho eso.

Michiru detestó en ese momento la arrogancia de su novia, su comentario demeritó su presencia, o al menos eso pensó la chica aqua, "¿Con qué la Señora Claus no es importante? Si ella es quien soporta al barrigón todos los días del año, quien lo alimenta para que esté así de gordo, porque lo único que sabe hacer es ser un holgazán que trabaja un sólo día de los 365. Te apuesto a que ella mantiene limpio y en orden el taller y cuida de los renos", hizo una pausa para finalizar de forma victoriosa, "Y lo más importante, ella es quien decide si hay noche buena o no".

Haruka no tardó ni 2 segundos en comprender la última oración, debía retirar sus palabras, "Es cierto Michiru, detrás de todo Santa Claus, hay una grandiosa Señora Claus, y digo detrás ya que por lo barrigón la cubre por completo". Se alegró al obtener como respuesta una risa de la violinista.

"En mi caso, tengo una espléndida sirena", la aguamarina besó a la rubia ante tal confesión. Michiru sabía que Haruka en ocasiones podía a llegar a ser una cabeza de chorlito, lo que amaba era sus detalles con los que intentaba enmendar sus errores.

La escena romántica fue interrumpida por la presencia de Setsuna, llevaba un disfraz de duende diseñado por ella misma. "Es hora de tomar la foto familiar con Santa Claus", ordenó la peli-verde.

Haruka acomodó sus barbas y la senshi del tiempo regresó con Hotaru vistiendo de igual forma que ella. Las 4 senshis externas se acomodaron en el trineo, La peli-negra estaba en el regazo de la rubia, la aguamarina en el costado izquierdo de ésta y en el lado derecho se encontraba la peli-verde. La diseñadora accionó la cámara con un control bluetooth y el momento quedó capturado en una imagen digital.

La senshi del viento llegó al auto de su amiga, llevaba la barba y peluca en su mano derecha, era esperada por su familia, tuvo que pasar al baño después de una jornada tan larga. Al entrar al vehículo su hija dijo sorprendida, "Papá Haruka es Santa Claus". La violinista lanzó una mirada seria a su novia, estaba arruinando la primera Navidad de la pequeña.

"No princesa. Saliendo del entrenamiento me encontré con Santa y me dijo que debía cumplir un regalo, me dio este traje y me dijo que me lo pusiera", la senshi de la destrucción cuestionaba mucho sobre su alrededor, al no ver a su padre en la mañana preguntó por su ausencia, sus madres acordaron decirle que tuvo entrenamiento de carreras. Lo que escuchó Hotaru hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. La incertidumbre se apoderó de Michiru, no comprendía la actitud de la rubia hacia su hija.

Las externas no tardaron mucho en llegar a la residencia Kaio, habían decidido pasar la cena navideña con el padre de la aguamarina con el fin de que el hombre no estuviera solo, después de todo era parte de la familia.

"Bien, hemos llegado", informó la peli-verde. Llamaron al comunicador de la residencia.

"Buenas noches señor Kaio", saludó formalmente la mujer de ojos carmín por el artefacto.

"Buenas noches señorita Meio, me alegra que hayan llegado", el hombre se alegraba de que la familia de su hija llegara. El carro arribó en el inmenso patio de la casa, el padre de la aguamarina esperaba en la entrada de la puerta.

"Que familia tan navideña, los señores Claus y unos bellos duendes", el señor Kaio aduló los vestuarios de las externas. "Hotaru, ven aquí, dale un abuelo a tu abrazo", pidió a la pequeña. A pesar de no ser hija de sangre de Michiru, Hotaru era querida por el padre de la violinista. La pequeña obedeció las palabras.

"Que tal joven Tenoh", la rubia fue saludada por su suegro.

"Muy bien señor Kaio, veo que usted sigue de maravilla, me alegro por eso", respondió educadamente la corredora.

El banquete navideño fue realizado por chefs del restaurante favorito del señor, obviamente él no sabía cocinar y debía mandar a hacer los platillos para la cena. En la mesa ya hacía un enorme y delicioso pavo, así como la tradicional torta navideña, las copas y una botella de champagne para el brindis. En la sala de estar se encontraba un frondoso árbol con discretos adornos de la fecha, haciendo que éste luciera espectacular.

"Vayamos a sentarnos a la mesa", ofreció el señor Kaio, las externas asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron al hombre.

Antes de iniciar a comer, el padre de la aguamarina llenó las copas con champagne y procedió a decir, "Quiero brindar por mi familia que está hoy presente, que aunque mi amada esposa ya no se encuentra con nosotros, sé que su espíritu nos sigue. Brindo por Michiru, mi hija, y un futuro compromiso". La corredora casi tira su copa después del final del discurso. Las copas de los mayores chocaron con suavidad, a Hotaru se le dio un vaso con agua.

"Que bien sabe el pavo", habló la peli-verde, se dio inicio a probar las delicias culinarias.

"Me serviré otro pedazo de torta, tiene un sabor estupendo", el apetito de la rubia era insaciable, más si se trataba de comida que le gustara.

El ambiente en la mesa era ameno, bromeaban y charlaban de cualquier cosa, hasta que se dio un giro radical con la voz del padre de Michiru, "Entonces, ¿Cuándo será la boda?".

Un tenedor resbaló de la mano derecha de Haruka, se puso nerviosa para responder, "Aún no le propongo matrimonio a Michiru". Esa frase hizo que el señor Kaio frunciera el ceño y dejara su comida por unos momentos.

"Tenoh, no puedo creerlo. Si sigo viendo esa actitud irresponsable de tu parte tendré que prohibirte que sigas son mi hija y mi nieta. Esos comportamientos no son de un padre de familia", sentenció el hombre a la rubia.

La corredora tomó valor para defender a su familia, "Señor Kaio, no piense mal de mí. Es sólo que estoy esperando el momento indicado. Le prometo que muy pronto compraré un anillo para su hija, nos comprometeremos". Las ilusiones de la violinista incrementaron al escuchar a su novia.

"Gracias Santa", dijo Hotaru victoriosa.

"¿Qué sucede pequeña?", preguntó Setsuna a su hija.

"Santa cumplió mi regalo", contestó la senshi de la destrucción.

"¿Qué regalo?", necesitaba respuestas la peli-verde.

"Un anillo para mamá Michiru", todos miraron asombrados a la menor. Lo único que pedía era ver feliz a su madre.

"Con su permiso, voy al baño", la rubia salió corriendo al sitio mencionado. Fue seguida por su novia.

Haruka se miraba en el espejo del cuarto de baño, "Vamos, tienes el valor, ¿Acaso no hay lugar o algo lo suficientemente bueno para Michiru? Mi sirena merece una propuesta asombrosa", lavó su cara.

"No necesito de un espectáculo, el saber que quieres formalizar nuestro amor me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo", respondió Michiru apoyada en el cuadro de la puerta. La corredora saltó por el susto al saber que su novia había escuchado lo que mencionó a su reflejo.

"Te prometo que muy pronto, Mich. Necesito el momento más especial", la rubia se acercó a la aguamarina y la tomó de la cintura, "Además, tengo que ser buena hoy, ya que la Señora Claus puede cancelar la noche buena".

La violinista rió y luego besó a la corredora, "Nuestra hija es tan noble", habló la aguamarina.

"La mejor niña del universo. Hubieras visto cuando me contó su regalo, tenía ganas de decirle que era yo y que no se preocupara", se percibía la ternura en la voz de la rubia.

"Merece todos los juguetes que quiera", habló la chica aqua.

"Cualquier capricho que ella desee, un parque de diversiones, un castillo, un delfín, yo que sé, lo que ella pida", la corredora daría todo por su hija.

"¿Cualquier cosa?", interrogó la aguamarina.

"Cualquier cosa Mich", respondió Haruka con el mentón alzado y voz firme.

"Espero sigas diciendo lo mismo cuando sea una adolescente y tenga novio", la senshi de los mares disfrutaba de poner celosa a su pareja.

La respuesta de la senshi del viento fue fruncir el ceño y mirar con indiferencia a la aguamarina.

Michiru sólo tomó del brazo a la rubia, la jaló y dijo, "Regresemos a terminar la cena, no queremos que piensen mal de nosotras".

La pareja regresó para terminar el banquete, la corredora no perdió tiempo y se sirvió como si se tratase de un buffet de comida. Al finalizar continuaron la plática en la sala de estar, Hotaru estaba impaciente por si Santa le traía más regalos, a pesar de que ya le había cumplido su deseo.

"Creo que es hora de ir a dormir, alguien de mi edad ya no tiene las energías que ustedes", el señor Kaio tenía sueño, si bien tenía 40 y tantos años, le gustaba hacer comentarios graciosos.

"No diga eso señor Kaio, usted aún es joven", Setsuna aduló al hombre.

"Gracias señorita Meio. No perdamos más tiempo, los llevaré a sus respectivas habitaciones", el padre de la violinista sólo quería caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Las externas acordaron que Hotaru dormiría con Setsuna, así la peli-verde vigilaría a la pequeña niña, y no habría que preocuparse de poner los regalos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la feliz pareja, "Al fin a solas, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?", dijo sugestiva la rubia.

"Claro", respondió seductora la violinista. Una sonrisa de dibujó en el rostro de la corredora, esos gestos se fueron abajo al escuchar de la chica aqua, "Es hora de dormir, sino Santa no vendrá". Michiru tuvo que cubrir su boca para no soltar una carcajada.

"Ja, ja, que graciosa. Quiero mi regalo Señora Claus", exigió la corredora.

"No, al final me arrepentí y no tengo ganas de pasar la noche buena", bostezó la violinista. Una ceja empezaba a saltar en el rostro de la rubia, al parecer un tic nervioso.

Michiru se acercó a la rubia, puso sus manos en sus hombros y se impulsó poniéndose en las puntas de sus pies, susurró en el oído de su novia, "Sabes que no te puedo negar algo. Mucho menos viendo lo bien que te portaste hoy".

Haruka quiso intentar algo, pero fue frenada por la senshi de los mares, "¿Compraste juguetes para Hotaru?".

"Claro. Los dejé acomodados bajo el árbol de casa. Sólo espero que tu padre haya comprado algo para nuestra hija, no quisiera que despertara y viera el árbol vacío", ahora la corredora era responsable y tomaba con seriedad todo lo que tuviera que ver con su pequeña princesa.

"Mi papá quiere mucho a Hotaru, por supuesto que compró regalos", esas palabras aliviaron a la rubia. "Ahora sí, ¿En qué estábamos?", pronunció con picardía la aguamarina.

Eran las 6 am, Hotaru ya estaba en la sala abriendo los regalos que dejó en la noche el hombre rojo. Muñecas, animales de peluche y un triciclo eran los nuevos juguetes de la senshi de la destrucción.

Haruka abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir su cama temblar con fuerza, lo primero que vio fue a su hija brincando en el medio del colchón.

"Papá, papá, despierta, Santa traer regalos", la pequeña de ojos púrpura quería mostrarle a la rubia lo que el barrigón dejó en el árbol.

"Tranquila cariño, deja que papá descanse. Tuvo una noche agotadora", la violinista cargó a la menor.

"¿Por qué papá aún quiere dormir?", el mundo estaba lleno de dudas para la senshi de la destrucción.

"Porque ayudó a Santa con los regalos. Fue un trabajo duro pero valió la pena", tuvo que inventar la violinista una excusa para el cansancio de su novia.

Después de un rato, Haruka despertó y tomó una ducha con Michiru. Se arreglaron y procedieron a partir.

El padre de la aguamarina se despedía de Hotaru, "Mi querida nieta, espero que me vengas a visitar pronto".

"Así será papá. Te quiero", dijo la violinista abrazando a su padre, el gesto fue correspondido.

"Hasta luego señor Kaio, pronto recibirá noticias de mi compromiso con su hija", la corredora ya no le temía al compromiso, ahora sólo necesitaba hacer algo lo bastante especial para pedirle matrimonio a Michiru.

"Eso espero joven Tenoh, no quiero saber que me equivoqué al elegirte", el señor Kaio estrujó la mano de la rubia.

En el auto esperaba la peli-verde, subieron al vehículo y partieron a su casa de playa.

"Vamos Setsuna, un muerto maneja más rápido que tú", siempre que se tratara de autos, la corredora haría saber al mundo que nadie tenía más experiencia ni conocimientos que ella. Su crítica fue mayor al ser la copiloto.

"No todos somos unos desquiciados al volante como tú Haruka", debatió la mujer de ojos carmín.

"No soy una desquiciada, soy un piloto profesional de fórmula 1, y la próxima campeona a nivel mundial", salió a relucir la arrogancia de la senshi del viento.

La senshi del tiempo se orilló, tomó del hombro a la rubia y desaparecieron del vehículo. Michiru volteó a los lados buscando a las chicas. Hotaru dormía una siesta en las piernas de la violinista, no pudo dormir en la noche por la llegada de Papá Noel.

Unos segundos más tarde regresó la peli-verde en su asiento de conductora.

"¿Y Haruka?", Michiru se preocupó al no ver a su novia de vuelta.

"En el polo norte, debe enfriar un poco sus ideas. Sirve que se toma más enserio su papel como Santa Claus", dijo la senshi del tiempo con actitud despreocupada. La violinista sabía que la única opción que tenía era quedarse callada, de otro modo, su destino sería acompañar a la corredora en su castigo.

Al llegar a la residencia Setsuna creyó que había bastado el castigo a la senshi del viento. Desapareció de nuevo y volvió con una friolenta Haruka.

"¿Y entonces Haruka? ¿Cómo conduzco?", eso más que una pregunta, parecía una amenaza por parte de la peli-verde.

La rubia estaba lista para mantener sus palabras, hasta que vio a Hotaru disfrutar con todos los regalos que ella compró, "Manejas bien".

Setsuna sonrió y caminó a la cocina. Haruka suspiró y se sentó en su sofá.

"Ruka, ¿No sabes por qué Santa trajo tantos regalos?", la violinista le había pedido a su novia que comprara los juguetes para su hija, pero no imaginó que compraría centenares.

"No. Supongo que nuestra princesa se portó de maravilla", respondió la corredora sonriendo.

"Santa no debió traer tantas cosas", negó con la cabeza la aguamarina.

"Tal vez si su Señora Claus lo hubiera ayudado a escoger lo juguetes correctos", la senshi del viento no pudo decidirse en la tienda de juguetes, por lo que compró todo juguete que apareciera frente a ella y le llamara la atención.

Hotaru corría de un lado a otro con una cámara para niños en sus manos. Fotografiaba cualquier cosa, un florero, sus nuevos juguetes, una ventana, a sus padres. Realmente le había encantado el aparato que tenía en sus pequeñas manos.

Era la primera Navidad que recordaría la pequeña Hotaru, sin duda una de las mejores en su vida.

 **NOTAS:**

LILYTENOH23: Tus historias son geniales, sos una grosa, saludos.

Recordar que el amor es algo intangible, por eso me gusta mucho esta pareja, lo representa a la prefección jaja.

Agradezco su tiempo para leer. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, me ayudan a mejorar y brindar material cde mayor calidad.

Saludos para todos :).


End file.
